wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Prof. McDoc
Welcome To Wikiality.com --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Talk To Me Featured Word I was only a little hesitant to put your word up because it hasn't been mentioned in the news. However, I did because of the balls it took to remind America that--like Dr. Colbert--Prof. McDoc is also not honored by the liberal elite. Congratulations. Next time, please keep featured word candidates limited to words mentioned by the liberal media.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:40, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :PS If you haven't already, check out the Featured Articles page for any pages you feel should be so honored.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Bless you hero, bless the fuck out of you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Colbert Loyalists Tell me more, tell me more! Atenea del Sol 04:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!!!!--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 11:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : May I have the post of Secretary of Secretaries? I'm probably the only lady you have in the membership. I will gladly add my master's degree in organic chemistry to the Alchemy Section. Atenea del Sol 00:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Colboard Have you been on the Colboard lately? I check the numbers over at Alexa.com all the time and lately they've been abysmal. We haven't been Honoring Dr. Colbert the way should be.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Awards Look at it this way: you've not been awarded by as many groups as Dr. Colbert himself! Anyway, post your own Valentines card for Stephen, here!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I fear The Nation is failing Dr. Colbert. 22 minutes a night, four times a week, several weeks out of the year he proves his love for America and we have only a few cards to show our love for him. :I am ashamed that are not more people clamoring to show our love for him.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Chevalier Hmm. Wikip*dia says it literally means "horseman," which could just as easily mean "cowboy." Does that help?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear it! We have to fight against the Franco-fication of our language.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Don't forget to vote! Voting is now open for the 2008 Truthys!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget on the "news caption" category you get to vote for 3 entries!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:22, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Prof. McDoc Award Thank you, I am flattered and humbled and--as always--gracious! Perhaps my first duty would be to design one for you? Please peruse some of my other works: here. (I've made newer stuff, but I've lost track of everything) Make a list of what you think it should look like and we can work on details, etc. Also, please sign the petition to make Stephen Surgeon General of America (since he's a doctor). Oh, and tell all your friends!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Stephen's Balls One day we will know what they're made of, but I guess it's enough to know that they're there when we need them regardless of their composition.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Colbert Nation Oh, my goodness! I don't know what to say! I would be honored, but how could I best serve Stephen!? What positions are open!? I have so much to do! I have to design a uniform and medals!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I think I will have to think feel on this more (it's almost bedtime for me!) But, it will have to be an honorary position (similar to Dr. Colbert's doctorate). More contemplation is required. I do not take this honor lightly and must give it the gravitas it deserves.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Prime Minister! Can it be honorary Prime Minster? Or Prime Ministwer Emeritus due to my advanced age!? Now I'm too excited to get to bed!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::I am indeed pleased with such an honor (even though it smacks of Europism). I would be honored to wear the athletic supporter of the Colbert Nation's Colbert Loyalists Honorary Prime Minister Emeritus!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Need your help! I had a colboard account long ago, but have allowed it to wither away while tending to this encycloptic endeavor. First I need your opinion about an idea, then, if you feel it is worthy (or doable) help promoting it on the colboard. The idea: starting an online poll or petition to nominate Dr. Colbert to replace Rick Warren at Obama's inaugural! I'm looking forward to hearing your opinion on this matter.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :First we need a place for people to vote online. The "poll" function on wikis has taken a dump (I tested it here yesterday and it's not working). Next, we need enough heroes to vote the American way (tell everyone on the Colboard), then to digg it up to get others involved. If you can help with any of that, I would appreciate it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:14, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Does any of the other heroes have a way to create a poll? I was hoping someone else might be able to device an alternative.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Every American will be thankful! Hallelujah!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Anerkanee FYI, sniglet.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) New Templates Made Just For You User signatures are not permitted on Wikiality articles, unless it is Stephen himself. However, I created 3 new templates for you to insure completeness when documenting truthiness from the Colboard. These templates are: * "mcdoc" to indicate when you have created something which originated on the Colboard * "cncreator" to indicate when one Hero created something which originated on the Colboard * "cncreators" to indicate when more than one Hero created something which originated on the Colboard To use the templates, simply type the name inside two sets of fancy brackets (in the same way you use the "dic" template). For examples of their usage, please see Anerkanee and Americany. If you have any questions, please drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) You're Welcome I just hope nothing I've done has been too confusing!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Bear Battle Graphs I reformatted those pesky tables. See if that works for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Colbanium This sounds like a fascinating discovery. Could Dr. Colbert's balls be made of this metal instead of brass?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Your User Page Don't forget you have a page where you can post stuff about yourself, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Happy to be Aboard Well, I'd just thought I'd put myself out ther, you know. By the way, I'm writing an article on alchemy, if you're interested. --DorkVader 16:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC)